


Taming a Brat

by funnylookinfella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kylo, Lingerie, M/M, Sugar Baby Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnylookinfella/pseuds/funnylookinfella
Summary: Whatever Hux wants, Hux gets. And when Kylo says no, he faces the consequences.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Taming a Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tweet by Twitter user @heir_of_breath7: "Sugar baby Hux would be the kind of sugar baby that sets fire to Kylo's Armani suits when he doesn't give him what he wants"

Kylo had barely been awake for five minutes before a phone was being shoved in his face. Blinking blearily, he sat up on his elbows in bed and took Hux’s phone from him, the case of the week studded with Swarovski crystals. Squinting, he looked at the page open in the browser.

“I heard about it on a show,” Hux said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Isn’t it gorgeous?” Kylo still wasn’t sure what he was looking at. He scrolled down until he found the description of the item, as well as the price, both of which made him raise his eyebrows. 

“A three-thousand-dollar vibrator?” 

“It’s not a vibrator,” Hux said with a scowl. “See right there, it says it’s a gentlemen’s plug.”

“Why is it three thousand dollars?” 

“It’s twenty-four carat gold,” Hux said, as if it was obvious. “They say that this company makes the best toys in the world. And what else am I supposed to do when you’re away at work all day? Don’t you want me to feel good?”

“Of course I want you to feel good, baby,” Kylo said, sitting up all the way and running a hand through his hair. He looked at the vibrator’s options. “But I don’t think you need the gold one. Look, there’s a stainless steel one that’s only five hundred. I’m sure that one works just as well.”

There was a spark in Hux’s eyes that Kylo didn’t see very often, but had learned to be cautious of. “I know it works just as well,” he said. “But it’s not the one I want. Stainless steel isn’t beautiful. Stainless steel is for sinks and dentist tools, not something that makes me come. I can’t even imagine having that cold, clinical thing inside me.”

“I’m sorry, but this one’s a no,” Kylo said, swinging his legs out of bed and pausing to kiss Hux on the head before he got up. “Find something under a thousand and I’ll buy it for you. Nobody needs a gold sex toy. We have to draw the line somewhere, don’t we?”

The look on Hux’s face told Kylo exactly what he thought about drawing the line anywhere, but he quickly forced it away and replaced it with a syrupy-sweet smile. “Okay, daddy,” he said, standing up and turning on his heel to leave the room. Kylo watched the train of lilac-colored satin from his robe sweep around the corner, then heard the door of his personal room slam. He let out a sigh, heading to his closet and choosing a suit for work. 

Before he left, he knocked on Hux’s door. “I’m leaving, baby.” No sound from the other side. “Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?” he added, hoping that would sate him. 

“No,” came the muffled reply.

Kylo leaned his forehead against the door, closing his eyes. “…Okay. Is there anything you want me to get you on my way home?”

“You suddenly care about what I want?”

“You know I care about what you want,” Kylo said, trying the knob. Of course, the door was locked. “Just because I won’t let you buy a gold dildo—” 

“It’s a plug!” Hux hissed. 

“A gold plug, then. Just because I won’t let you buy it doesn’t mean I don’t care about what you want. I told you, you can get another one. A different one. I’m sure something in the thousand-dollar range could get the job done just as well.”

“Don’t act like you care about me. Just go.”

Kylo checked his watch. He was going to be late if he didn’t leave now, even if he hated leaving Hux upset. “I have to go,” he said. “You can order in lunch. They already have my card.” No answer, but there was nothing Kylo could do but turn and leave, and pray that Hux was in a better mood when he got home.

Instead, what he got when he came through the door was a strange smell.

At first, he thought the house was on fire, dropping his bag on the floor and running from room to room to search for the source of the blaze. Each room was the way he’d left it, empty, the lights all turned off. The only room he hadn’t left that way was Hux’s, and that one was also vacant, though his vanity lights were glaring bright around the mirror. It was only when Kylo stepped back out into the hallway that he realized something was wrong. Laying at the top of the stairs was a crumpled pair of pants, belonging to one of his Tom Ford work suits. He frowned, bending over to pick it up, and saw that at the foot of the stairs was a red McQueen tie, tossed carelessly onto the floor.

Kylo descended the stairs and picked that up as well, and when he straightened, he saw the cause of the smell through the French doors leading out to the pool. Swearing, he dropped both the pants and the tie and ran outside.

Hux, still in his lilac robe and bare feet, was standing a few yards away from the (currently drained) pool, a pile of dark fabric at his feet and a camping lighter in one hand. Kylo didn’t even think they owned a camping lighter. He was holding the blazer of one of Kylo’s blue Armani suits, holding the flame against a sleeve and watching it catch.

“What the fuck are you doing!?” Kylo gaped. “Babe. Baby, come on, put it down, put it—fuck, no.” The flaming blazer went down into the pool, on top of an already-enflamed little pile of garments that came before it. “Shit. Come on, stop.”

“The gold plug,” Hux said, holding up a pair of trousers and clicking the lighter back to life. “I want it. Buy it for me.”

“That’s what this is about?” Kylo asked, dumbfounded. “You’re burning my suits because you want a gold butt plug?”

“Yes,” Hux replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You only have a certain number of suits, you know. And it’ll be a lot more expensive to replace all of these than it would be to just give me what I want. Don’t you think?” One leg of the pants caught fire, and Hux threw it onto the burning pile in the pool. 

Kylo sucked in a breath and held it for a moment as Hux picked up a tie. It was another Alexander McQueen, one of his favorites, wine red with a detailed brocade. He watched the tip of the lighter move toward it, slowly, and when the flame was just about to touch it, Kylo cried, “Alright, stop. Stop. Okay.” 

“Okay?” A red eyebrow arched villainously. “So you’ll get it for me?”

“Yes!” Kylo said, running both hands through his hair, then down his face. “Yes, okay? We can go inside and order it right now.”

“Next day shipping?” The lighter didn’t move.

“Next day shipping,” Kylo confirmed, defeated.

Hux’s face brightened with a smile, and he tossed both the tie and the unlit lighter back onto the unburned pile. “Okay. Give me your card, then, and I’ll get it all taken care of. Thank you, daddy.” He left his mess, trotting past Kylo, who let out all the air in his lungs as he leaned back against the wall. He left the suits to clean up later, knowing there would be hell to pay if he delayed any further.

Hux slept in bed with Kylo that night, happily snuggled up to his side as Kylo stared up at the ceiling, vaguely remembering Hux’s profile on Seeking Arrangements and how he’d thought he looked like nothing but a sweet little redhead. Classy. Demure. Not somebody who would burn his suits in the backyard pool. Still, as he listened to Hux breathing next to him and felt him nuzzle against his neck in his sleep, Kylo was amazed at the realization that he had no desire to run. The icy rage in Hux’s eyes as he’d held the lighter up to a suit sleeve, the cool tone of his voice as he’d held Kylo’s expensive clothes hostage. It sent a fire through Kylo’s veins. It was a brattiness that Kylo longed to correct in the dirtiest way. Kylo turned away from Hux’s sleeping form, not to escape his embrace, but to hide the growing erection in his pajama pants as he thought over the scene.

Hux avidly followed the tracking number of the package most of the next day, informing Kylo in a chipper tone whenever it moved postal locations. It wasn’t until nearly four in the afternoon that the doorbell rang, and Kylo signed for the package as Hux bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently. When the front door had closed, Kylo turned to hand the box to Hux, then paused. 

Hux, who’d had his hands out expectantly, frowned. “What? Give it to me.”

Kylo looked down at the box. “No, I don’t think I will. Well… not yet.” 

The dangerous glint returned to Hux’s eyes. “We’re doing this again? You know, you have lots more things to burn.”

“No, we’re not doing ‘this’ again. We’re doing something else.” Kylo went to set the box down on the table near the door, next to the crystal bowl they kept their keys in. He stood in front of it, no way for Hux to snake around him. “You’re gonna go upstairs and get into something nice. My bed. Lube on the bedside table.” 

He saw the look of anger turn into one of barely-suppressed excitement, and Hux was gone up the stairs. Kylo took the box over to the coffee table and opened it with a pair of scissors, taking the smaller gift box out from the cardboard one and opening that to reveal the plug. He had to admit it was beautiful, even if it was disgustingly overpriced. He thought for that much money it would at least have a built-in vibrator, but it didn’t; just a heavy, solid gold toy in his hand. He glanced upstairs, hearing the patter of Hux’s feet as he walked around, no doubt choosing what to wear. Kylo gave him a minute before closing his fist around the plug and heading upstairs, moving slowly so that Hux would hear his footsteps. 

When he pushed open the slightly-ajar door to his bedroom, he was treated to one of his favorite sights. Hux lounged on the bed, milky pale limbs draped over soft pillows and sheets. He’d chosen an icy blue camisole with matching shorts, both hemmed with soft lace. Kylo could perfectly see the outline of Hux’s cock, already half-hard; one of the many reasons he’d bought him those little silk shorts, and all the ones like them in Hux’s dresser. A few stray strands of red hair fell across Hux’s forehead, his green eyes staring fixedly at Kylo as a little smile played on his face. 

“Is this how you want me, daddy?” 

Kylo was practically salivating. Hux had turned himself into an absolute feast, even garnishing himself with one of his strands of South Sea pearls, which lay daintily across his chest but brushed over a peaked nipple when he moved to sit up. Kylo barely realized he was already undressing, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor. “You ready for your present?” he asked, stepping closer to the bed. 

Hux nodded, biting a plump lower lip and giving Kylo a grin that could only be compared to a bratty child who’d just gotten exactly what he wanted. “Yes, daddy.”

“Come on, then. Front down, ass up. Don’t take the shorts off just yet.” Kylo unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down over his hips, his boxer briefs following suit. He watched as Hux assumed the position, his head resting on a pillow as his lower half was propped up by his knees. Kylo, now fully nude, crawled up on the big bed behind him and ran a hand down Hux’s back, over the curve of his waist and up the soft curvature of his bottom. His other hand set the gold plug down on the bed next to them. “Alright, let’s see that pretty butt.” 

Kylo pulled the waistband of Hux’s shorts down over his hips, and raised his eyebrows when he saw what was underneath them. There was already a plug there, a small one with a little jeweled base nestled between Hux’s plump cheeks. “You were excited.”

“I wanted to use it as soon as it got here,” Hux said, turning his face into the pillow to hide his blush. “I got myself all ready this morning.” 

“Well, good. That means less work for me.” Kylo took the plug’s base between his fingers and tugged on it, watching Hux’s rim stretch as the widest point of the plug was pulled out. When he’d freed it, Kylo watched Hux’s hole twitched, a small gape in that pretty pink pucker. He couldn’t help himself; he leaned forward and lapped a long stripe up over it, feeling Hux shudder and push back, wanting more of his tongue. Kylo stiffened it and pressed inside him, as far as he could go, the moan that escaped Hux’s mouth music to his ears.

“Please, please, daddy,” Hux moaned, his voice strained as Kylo fucked him with his tongue. “I want my present. I waited for it.” 

“You didn’t even wait twelve hours,” Kylo said, making a disapproving tutting sound as he straightened and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Maybe I shouldn’t even give it to you. Maybe I should just use it on myself. Make you watch. Naughty boys shouldn’t get their presents till they’ve learned their lessons, right?” 

“No!” Hux cried out, his voice cracking. He broke the position, turning around and putting his hands on Kylo’s chest. “I want it. I deserve it. I got myself all pretty for you, didn’t I?”

“You did, but that’s not an apology, and you know it.” Kylo took the plug from the bed and held it behind his back. “I want a real apology. You tell me you’re sorry, you get this present you’ve been waiting for. It’s an easy thing to do.”

But it wasn’t easy, not for Hux, and both of them knew it. Hux let his hands drop and sat back on his heels, staring down at their knees. His eyes wandered up slightly, to Kylo’s cock, which had gotten steadily harder as they’d bantered, and he got down on his belly, taking it in his hand and looking up at Kylo as he wrapped his lips around it. Kylo was doing his best to look unimpressed, but it was difficult with Hux starting to bob his head, his cheeks hollowing with the effort of his sucking. “Fuck,” Kylo murmured.

Hux was starting to look smug, thinking he’d found some kind of hack that let him avoid apologizing. But they’d played this game before, and soon enough Kylo was pushing him back, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up.

“I said a real apology, baby. You can’t just suck my cock and expect to be forgiven.”

Hux’s face was flushed, and he pressed his lips together as he averted his eyes. There was no way to escape this humiliation. He was cornered. Defeated, he muttered, “I’m sorry.”

“Louder.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry who?”

“I’m sorry, daddy!” Hux almost shouted. Kylo smiled, satisfied, and let go of Hux’s chin, letting him look away at last. Hux turned and went back to the position he’d been in before, wiggling his butt impatiently. “Was that enough?”

“Yes, that was enough. Thank you, baby.” Kylo rubbed one of Hux’s cheeks and gave it a smack, loving the slight jiggle to it. He reached for the lube and drizzled it onto the gleaming gold plug, pressing it against Hux’s hole and watching as his body eagerly swallowed it up. “Good. Good boy. Are you happy now?”

“Yes,” Hux mumbled into the pillow. He flinched as Kylo swatted his ass again, then felt two strong hands on his waist, encouraging him to turn onto his back. He stretched out, looking up at Kylo indignantly as he kicked off the satin shorts. “What?” 

“I know it takes a lot for you to apologize,” Kylo said, running a hand down Hux’s thigh. “Will you let me give you kisses?”

For a moment, it looked like Hux was going to say no, his face sour. But his eyes trailed across Kylo’s face, from earnest eyes to soft lips, and he nodded. Kylo crawled on top of him, their chests pressing together as he gave Hux a soft kiss. He felt slim arms raise and wrap around him, lips parting to invite him in more. One of Kylo’s hands snuck down to find Hux’s cock, feeling how hard and hot it was by now and feeling him squirm underneath him as he touched it. “You like that, baby? Feels good?” 

“Mm, yes, daddy,” Hux moaned against Kylo’s lips. Where a minute ago he’d been indignant and stubborn, now he was like putty in Kylo’s hands, and all it took was a little intimate affection, something that Kylo knew how to take advantage of. His hand tightened around Hux’s cock and he began to stroke, making Hux whimper as he ground his hips down into the bed to get the plug rubbing on just the right places. Kylo licked and kissed at Hux’s neck, breathing in the smell of him, a mix of crisp, expensive perfume and the sweat of sex. 

Soon Hux’s body was tensing, and Kylo knew that he was getting close. With his free hand, he reached back and between Hux’s legs, hooking a finger through the ring at the base of the plug and pushing it up to press against his little sweet spot. Hux gasped, his hips spasming and seeking that pleasure again, and let out a moan that was almost a yell as Kylo pushed against his prostate hard. He whimpered through clenched teeth as he spilled over Kylo’s hand and his own belly, white streaking across blue satin. 

Kylo kissed Hux’s neck, letting go of the plug and stroking up Hux’s thigh. “That better have been worth three thousand dollars,” he murmured. 

“It was,” Hux panted. “God, it was.” He turned his head and gave Kylo a desperate, sloppy kiss, a hand buried in thick, dark hair. Kylo flopped over on his side, but before Hux could follow him he looked down at his ruined camisole and frowned, letting out a little whine. 

“I’ll buy you a new one, baby,” Kylo said, helping Hux slip it over his head and throwing it on the floor. “An even prettier one.” Hux smiled and snuggled up with his head tucked under Kylo’s chin, kissing his chest. He was silent, and Kylo knew he was dozing off. “Hey. Do you want me to take that plug out before we go to sleep?” he asked, giving Hux’s butt a little rub. 

Hux shook his head. “No. It’ll be a nice surprise when we wake up.” He looked up at Kylo, a little smile on his face. “Besides. You know there’s gonna be a round two. I still haven’t taken care of this.” His hand closed around Kylo’s cock, still half-hard. Kylo’s breath hitched, and he let out a soft laugh. “I’m gonna make you wait, though. I’m sleepy, and you already made me wait once today.”

Once again, they fell asleep with Hux cuddled against Kylo’s side and Kylo lying awake, thinking about who was really in charge here, and, more importantly, whether or not he cared.


End file.
